Board Game
by Eagleheart12-Flame
Summary: Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Reyna, Leo, and Nico are trapped in a game. Not a fun one, a deadly one. With keys and monsters, alliances and betrayals. Will they even survive?
1. Nico Shoves Shoes into a Puppy's Mouth

**~hello! I've been racking my brain nonstop for a cool fanfiction and I think I found one to do… here it is!**

 **Annabeth's PoV**

I was stuck in a box, and I didn't like it at all. It was a huge metal one, like I was trapped inside a safe… I didn't like it at all, again, that's for sure.

Have you ever been stuck in a metal box? I don't know how I got there, but suddenly I just was there. It was really weird, and I just wish I could get out of it.

I felt like there were boxes next to me, two. Five, in fact, around me. I felt someone was in each of those boxes too. I would free them, if only I could get out.

I pushed on the front wall of the box, and then, it fell on the ground. The whole box dislodged and vaporized. But I knew I wasn't the one who caused it.

A huge booming voice echoed throughout… wherever I was. It was feminine, and it/she said, "Welcome, gods and goddesses, demigods and demigoddesses, to the board game of the millennium!"

Wherever I was, I stared around myself. I was on a huge tile. and five people stood next to me. Percy, thank gods, and Nico. Jason was there, and Reyna was there. And that last person, about a yard away from me… who was that? Leo, I think.

Each of us were glowing a different color. I stared at my body. I was silver. Percy was blue, Jason yellow, Nico black, Reyna purple, and Leo red.

Where was I though? It was like I was shrunken and put on a honeycomb. A flattened honeycomb. Hundreds of octagons were spread out before me, and I was standing on one. On the middle of them all.

Then I looked up and shuddered. A bunch of gods and goddesses looked down at me. Ares, and Zeus, and Hephaestus, and Poseidon, and Hades, and my mom Athena.

And Nike. Nike was there too. Why her? I think she wanted revenge.

"Yes, Olympians," she continued, "welcome to the game! You are in front of a giant board. See those playing pieces?" She pointed at the six of us. "You get to choose. Who would you like?"

My mom crossed her arms. "Obviously the smarter deities will choose their children." She waved her hand and an owl appeared above me. It was like I was Claimed for the second time.

Leo got a hammer above his head. Percy, a trident. Nico, a skull.

"Zeus?" Poseidon looked at the king of the gods.

"Technically, Jason isn't _my_ child." Zeus huffed. "He is my Roman counterpart's child. But I'll choose him anyway." A thunderbolt appeared above Jason's head.

Ares rubbed his hands and a helmet appeared above Reyna's head. She shuddered.

"Now, who wants to hear the rules?" Nike exclaimed. "Roll the die and move that number of dots ahead in any direction. Some tiles have items on them, which you can collect if you land om them first. Monsters can attack you if you land on a tile inhabited by one. If you land on a tile inhabited by another player's piece, you can battle with your own—the other piece won't die—and steal some of their items."

Nike gasped and took a breath. "The board is divided into six sections, each where a certain deity is powerful in. If there is an instruction on a tile, do what it says. Also, there is a key hidden in each section. Get all six keys and you win!"

She gasped and took in a breath of air again. "Now, who would like to go first?"

"Plainly stated, I should go first, as I an the king of the gods," Zeus said proudly. Before anyone could protest, he snapped his fingers and a huge golden die appeared.

"Actually, no. I was thinking we should go in birth order," Nike said.

Hades took the huge die and it turned black. He rolled it, and it tumbled straight towards us in the middle.

Percy, Jason and I ducked and the die thundered over us. It landed on a tile in a section that looked like a library—my mom's.

Hades stretched his arms.

 **Nico's PoV**

I couldn't see how many spaces I was supposed to go, but my dad snapped his fingers and a tile turned black with a skull on it in a section that looked like the Underworld. My dad's? Most likely.

I think I was supposed to go there, so I carefully walked over four tiles and went to that one. As soon as I stepped on the tile, a hellhound appeared.

I reached for my sword, but there wasn't one. The hellhound snarled. Nike hadn't given me a weapon.

What was I supposed to do now? All I had were my clothes and my wits.

The hellhound lunged. I backed away, but an invisible force kept me from leaving the tile.

I slid under the hellhound, which gave me a maximum of two seconds to think.

I took of my shoes. I hated doing it, but it was the only way.

They had spikes on the soles. With the most courage I could muster, I shoved the shoes into the hellhound's mouth. Then I grabbed its scruff and yanked it. Hard.

It vaporized into yellow dust. I gasped.

After the dust cleared, two bones lay on the floor. Was that, like, I don't know, a prize?

Well, I had to make do with what I had.

I scraped the bones on the tile. They were sharp now. Two daggers. The best I could get.


	2. Percy Gives Annabeth A Paper Cut

**Oh, sorry. I'm not Rick. I don't own his characters. Mah bad for not doing that last time.**

 **Percy's PoV**

I couldn't get by the fact that Nico could have just used his powers. But that's… that's what I was up against? What I had to face?

My dad's turn was next. I think he rolled a two. I spotted a tile glowing blue with a trident on it and moved to that tile.

A chest appeared on the space. I opened it and pumped my fist. Yes! Inside it was a pen.

I grabbed it and hoped. I uncapped it and a blade sprung out.

Riptide!

Whose turn was it next? Jason's? His godly dad rolled the die and got a one. Oops, sorry Jason.

The gods started to argue whose turn it was next, but Athena said it was her turn. I honestly didn't believe her, but she rolled anyway.

She got a two. Annabeth crossed her fingers and then widened her eyes while staring at a tile.

I realized that that tile was mine. I looked down. It was now glowing silver and an owl replaced the trident.

Nike and Ares both said, "Ooh! Battle!" 

What?! How was I supposed to battle Wise Girl? She didn't even have a weapon!

I realized that my dad was complaining along with me and Athena said, "No matter. We have wits. After that Poseidon-spawn!"

Annabeth started floating towards the air and an invisible force hurled her towards me. I knew she was doing it against her will, but…

I dodged as Annabeth landed on hit another invisible thing—the nonexistent walls. The game was forcing me to fight Annabeth.

What to do, what to do, what to do? Was there a rulebook? Please? Anywhere?

Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket. I pulled it out.

It read: _Gumə rUIedo0k._ Dang it! Stupid dyslexia for acting up! Why didn't Nike put it in Ancient Greek! That I could read.

I frantically tore through the rulebook. I looked for one word there, and one word only: Retreat. Normally Percy Jackson would never do such a cowardly thing, but seriously? I had to fight my girlfriend here!

Nothing. Zilch. Nada. Stupid Nike. Stupid, stupid Nike for being _Worst Goddess Of The Day_.

Yes, I had that award. My day was so jam-packed, that having it was a necessity. I also had _Worst God Of The Day_.

Ahem. Some majors of my _Worst Deities Of The Day_ : Setne, Sciron, Circe for turning me into a guinea pig. And don't even get me started on Hera. She was _Worst Goddess Of The Lifetime_.

Back to me having to fight Annabeth. Athena yelled, "Battle!"

"How?!" Annabeth and I yelled at the same time.

Annabeth didn't have a weapon! Ha! I didn't have to get pulverized (word of the day, here) by Annabeth like usual.

That meant… I had to pulverize her. My face turned ghost-white.

I summoned a tidal wave that kept Annabeth and I in a watery capsule in a short time, so not even the gods and goddesses could see us. "What do we do?" I whispered.

"I have a plan,' Annabeth whispered back.

o00o

I had Riptide, but I had another weapon. Besides my shoes. I had… my rulebook.

I gently hit Annabeth on the shoulder with the rulebook and she fell to the ground gently. She stuck her tongue out for extra effect.

I looked away towards the thrones. "Oh-No! I-Have-Bested-Annabeth-In-A-Duel!" I said sarcastically. "I-Suppose-I-Would-Have-Taken-Something-From-Her-If-Her-Pockets-Were-Not-Empty!" I purposely put the emphasis in the wrong syllables.

Casually, I strutted away, staying within the tile's boundaries, and then swiveling to face the gods. "Well, then," I said in my normal voice, "Nike, do your thing, I guess."

She snapped her fingers. Annabeth returned to the starting tile with Reyna and Leo.

A sign flashed above my head that read: _Jackson Has Prevailed!_ "No!" Athena stammered.

Ares put his hand on his chest. "Personally, I thought the Jackson runt would win." He slammed the die on the board, which almost collapsed on top of me. Reyna moved ahead three spaces in a section that resembled Olympus and punched a nymph trying to attack her.

"See, this is why I chose her," Ares grinned unnervingly.

And up next was Leo. I gulped, hoping any accidental fire didn't consume me alive.

 **Leo's PoV**

I walked six fine spaces into a tool-workshop section of the board (unfortunately, I couldn't pick up any hammers). A Sphinx stepped onto the tile.

Rolling my eyes, I said, "Man." Annabeth had forced me to know that.

The Sphinx growled. "Oh, but that is not the question. My riddle is: In Greek lore, who answers my riddles, and manages to survive?"

I trolled my eyes. "Odysseus. That's easy." Annabeth had forced me to remember that too."

The Sphinx licked her lips just as I was going to exit. "Hold it."

"Sofia. Four. Abraham Lincoln. What is it now?"

"You. Are. WRONG."

"How?" I cocked my head.

"The Answer is _Oedipus_ , not Odysseus."

I realized my mistake. Dang it! I always got those two confused.

"And now," The Sphinx said as she bared her teeth, "I must eat you."

 **So, how'd you like it? Please review? BYEEEE!**


	3. The First, Very Unlikely Alliances

**Disclaimer: All the—wait, didn't I do that last time? Hmmph! I'm not doing that again! Or maybe all the characters DO belong to me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, on with the story now.**

 **Leo's PoV**

Fireballs hummed in my hands and the giant Sphinx loomed over me. It drooled quite a lot and I dodged it. The green drool melted on the floor. Acid?

The Sphinx lunged at me and I dodged. What could I do with my powers? I would have to fight this thing.

I did the most epic thing I had done all day. I concentrated my powers and the fireball morphed into a handle, a guard, and a blade.

In case you didn't know, those are the parts of a sword. I had a flaming sword in my hands now. Yah.

I swooshed the sword, which singed the Sphinx's golden fur.

The hairy monster lunged out and it claw hurtled towards me. I did a somersault under the Sphinx's belly and got ready to slash the Sphinx's body open.

On second thought, ew. Sorry for making you imagine that.

The beast turned. "Nice try," It grinned weirdly, and thorns shot out from its fur like a manticore.

"Whoa." I deflected some golden spikes by holding my sword up to protect me. "I didn't know you could do that!"

Surprisingly, the Sphinx lunged and I toppled onto the ground. Good thing it had stopped raining golden spikes. Bad thing, It put its paw over me, and I was about to get ripped to shreds.

Then, I spied something. A red jewel on the Sphinx's paw. And a door in the background, with three jewel-shaped indents inside. And a key on top of the structure. I could use that jewel as one of the three gems I needed to get the key!

I grabbed my flaming sword and lodged the gem out. That seemed to be it for the Sphinx.

"Nooooo!" it yelled, and disintegrated into sand.

I searched through the sand which used to be a dangerous beast. I found a blue-and-gold crown.

I put it on and grabbed the red jewel. Two more to go, and I would get that Hephaestus key. Leo would rock the house!

Wait, one more thing in the sand. A card. A purple card that said. _Use this card to teleport anywhere on the board. You have:_ _ **2**_ _uses left._

Man, with that, I thought I was gonna win.

That is, until Hades rolled again. A five. And then I realized: The Underworld section, the one Nico was standing in, was right next to mine. he could just cross over to me and attack me.

Unfortunately, he did. He took two bones out of his pockets that were quite sharp. I had to battle him… ?

I still had my flaming sword, though. I hurled it at him, because I knew we had to battle anyway. "YAAAAAH!" I screamed.

Nico simply crossed the bones and the sword dissipated into heat as soon as it touched them. He blew a bit of flame off of a bone.

 _Well_ , I thought, and summoned a fire hammer. _This suits me better._

"Wait," Nico said. "Leo... we need to talk."

 **Nico's PoV**

"For once," I pleaded, "Just trust me. Don't attack me. It would be best if we…. if we…."

I had to muster all my courage to get out the words. "… worked together."

Leo raised an eyebrow, and then the fiery hammer disappeared in his hand. I stared at him.

"Leo…. we're both after a common goal, to beat everyone else and find the keys, just as everyone else is. But, they're not going to expect an alliance between us. And when we win, we'll just duel to the finish."

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Leo grinned.

"All of that?"

"No, just the last part."

He held out his hand. I shook it. Leo took his hand out of the grasp and held out a purple slip. A teleportation paper. For two.

"Now," he said with a mischievous look on his face, "where should I-we go?"

"I've got an idea," I said.

 **Percy's PoV**

It was my dad's turn, but all I rolled was a two. Apparently, my dad wanted me to head towards Olympus, but I was stopped.

Nico and Leo stood before me. Leo had a fire club in his hands. Nico had his two bones. "We challenge you to a battle," they said in unison.

I tried to back away, but once again, the invisible walls.

Leo threw the club at me. Panicking, I shot spurts of water from my hands. It didn't help. Good thing I was the son of Poseidon, or else that club would have ended me.

Before I could draw my sword, skeletons rose from the ground, courtesy of Nico. I fumbled for Riptide and sliced a skeleton's arm off.

Of course Leo equipped them with flaming weapons. Those two? Working together? They were polar opposites!

Chopping a skeleton in two and dodging an arrow made out of flame, I tried to near Leo and Nico. Two battles in one day was hard.

Where were the others when I needed them? Tyson? Annabeth?

Oh, yeah. Annabeth hadn't even moved from her space yet, and Tyson wasn't trapped in a huge board game.

Nico threw bones at me. I caught one. "Ha1" I said.

Suddenly, the bone broke in half and revealed a long, black, winding rope that wrapped me up. "Dang it!" I yelled.

"Now what?" Leo looked at Nico.

"We take his stuff, I guess." said Nico.

"Hmmmm." Leo thought. "Hmmmmmm." He snapped his fingers. "Got it!" Then he took Riptide, which was laying on the ground before him.

 _No!_ I thought.

"That might be useful," said Nico. "I've always wanted to use it. And this tile is ours now, Percy. Unless someone intervenes."

I looked around and saw that Annabeth hade already taken her turn—she was standing in a vast library filled with books. Jason had went too, and gotten a chest, with something in it that I couldn't see from the Poseidon section of the board.

That meant… oh, it was _their_ turn.

And I knew who that person was as well because they threw their sword and it sliced open Nico's ropes freeing me.

"Reyna?" She was standing on the Olympus section of the board. She had freed me. "But why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well, people are stronger as a team," Reyna shrugged, "which I couldn't help overhearing when Nico talked about it. And unfortunately, you're the only one I can form an alliance with."

I frowned. That was discouraging. Leo held up his hands. All the skeleton warriors disappeared as Nico said, "Okay, up against you two, we'll leave."

I had never made my turn, I noticed. Poseidon sent me to Reyna's space.

"Thanks," I managed to mutter.

"No problem," she replied with no expression. Then she held op something in her hand. It was red key.

"Wha—" I stammered. "How'd you get that?"

"No one paid any attention, but I got it on my first turn, from that weird nymph." She shuddered. "One key down, six to go.

I gave her a thunbs-up.


	4. UPDATE

**A/N: Oh man, I'm sorry! I hadn't been able to log into my account recently… my gosh, it's September already?! Okay, don't panic. I'm back, and I've got tons of stuff for you guys!** _ **jazz hands**_ **Wait… how do I post a chapter again? Never mind, you're reading it. I guess it's posted. See you guys!**

 **A/N/N: "Guys" is intended to be a genderfluid term in this writing, not specified male. Sorry about that.**


End file.
